


I Miss the Misery

by Labstell



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labstell/pseuds/Labstell
Summary: Sam and Dean are on vacation.  A small resort town with a beach and a great night life.  Sam is happy and relaxed for the first time in a long time.  Should they stay, or return to hunting?





	I Miss the Misery

I MISS THE MISERY 

 

As usual, Dean was up early. Even when they were on vacation, he always seemed to wake up at the crack of dawn. Sometimes he could go back to sleep. Today wasn’t one of those days. 

A few months ago, Sam had fallen into a depression. He didn’t want to hunt anymore, saying “what’s the point? There will always be more monsters than we can kill. We will never be rid of them.” When Dean had suggested he find someone, girl or guy, to take a week or so for fun, saying “a week where all you have to do is eat, drink and fuck? I’d be up for that!” But again Same vetoed the idea saying “whoever I find, I’ll have to leave them when we go back to hunting, It’s not worth it.”

So Dean had thought and thought about taking a vacation. They were kind of at a good time for it. The world wasn’t coming to an end, The angels and demons weren’t at each other’s throat. They were still ganking monsters, but they were of the minor variety. They could probably take some time off. 

So here they were at a great place, with a beach right outside the back door. The neighbors weren’t too close and no one seemed to pay attention to them anyway. The island had a small tourist trade, so there were places to eat and drink and if they really got bored, they weren’t too far from the mainland.

Sam and him had been here all summer long. They had an occasional visit from Cas, but most of the time they were alone. They spent their days lying on the beach, or fishing, or snorkeling. They spent the nights walking the tourist strips of shops and restaurants and bars. Sam seemed happy here, Dean thought. He seemed much more relaxed here than he had been for a long time. A no stress life. 

But Dean was bored. They had been here since early March, and it was heading into the end of October. He kept thinking about how many people had died because they weren’t hunting. He felt out of touch here. Shouldn’t there be something big going on by now that they should be helping with? The only thing he knew how to do was to kill monsters, save people, the family business. He was itching to get back to it. He missed Baby who was in storage at Bobby’s. It was time to get back to their purpose, their life. He only had to broach the subject with Sam.

“Dude” Sam said, “what is your problem? You’ve been brooding around for the last couple of days. What’s up?” Dean sat up on his lawn chair, turned toward Sam, and stroked his finger over Sam’s hand, then twined their fingers together. 

“I love you Sammy. You seem to like this place. You look relaxed and happy. “

“I am relaxed and happy Dean. I like being here with you. I could stay here forever.” He brought Dean’s hands up to his lips and kissed it. 

“I like this place too, Sam. I’ve had a great time here. But I’m getting kind of homesick. I miss the hunts. I miss the bad things. I miss riding in Baby, from place to place, eating diner food. I miss the late nights, the adrenaline rush. I miss the misery.”

“You want to go back.” Sam said. “Back to hunting.”

“Yes, I do. But I know you’re happy here. I want you to be happy. But I just feel like it’s time to go back.” Dean looked into Sam’s hazel eyes. “But I don’t want to go without you. If you really want to stay here, we can talk about making it permanent. I can always pick up some mechanic work.”

Sam got up and started pacing back and forth in front of their lounge chairs. Dean let him go at it, watching him and marveling at this beautiful thing, that loved him despite all his bad habits and shortcomings. He would do whatever Sam wanted, he decided. And he’d be happy with it. 

Sam finally sank down to his knees in front of Dean. “ you do realize that if we go back to hunting, there’s a really good chance that we’ll die, and not be brought back again. We’re getting older. Hunting isn’t going to be as easy as it was when we were 20.”

Dean nodded. “I’ve thought of that. I guess I’d rather go out that way, than die of old age and be useless. But we can stay if that’s what you want, Sammy. I can always hook up a few hunts on the mainland, stay close to home. Your happiness means more to me than anything else.”

Sam leaned in to place his lips against Dean’s. A soft I love you kiss, with Dean’s forehead against his. “Lets go back Dean. I miss the misery too.”


End file.
